1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to outdoor and patio umbrellas, and in particular, to a tilt device for use with outdoor and patio umbrellas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Outdoor and patio umbrellas (hereinafter referred to collectively as patio umbrellas) have become increasingly popular in recent years as people have found new and useful applications for them. For example, patio umbrellas have traditionally been used at patios and back yards of homes to provide shade from sunlight. Patio umbrellas have also been used extensively at swimming pools and other play or recreation facilities to provide shade. Recently, hotels (and in particular, resorts) and restaurants have been major purchasers of these umbrellas.
It is often desirable to have the patio umbrella tilt at an angle in various directions. By tilting the umbrella, the user can adjust the orientation of the patio umbrella to provide more effective shading from the sunlight which may be shining from different directions during different times of the day. However, to operate effectively in tilting a patio umbrella, a tilt device should be easy to use, and should be capable of being manipulated with minimal force so that any user is able to use it (since patio umbrellas are typically very heavy and bulky).
There are currently a number of tilt devices that are available for tilting patio umbrellas. Unfortunately, many of the tilt devices suffer from a number of drawbacks, including but not limited to the following. First, some of these known tilt devices have a complex construction which renders them expensive to manufacture and raises questions as to their reliability. Second, some of these known tilt devices, when incorporated with a patio umbrella, may compromise the stability and strength of the overall patio umbrella. Third, some of these known tilt devices require complicated steps or procedures for deployment. Fourth, many of these tilt devices still require the user to exert much force to operate the tilt device. Fifth, the many moving parts that are usually integrated to provide a tilt device often compromises the durability of the tilt device.
Thus, there remains a need to provide a tilt device for use in tilting a patio umbrella that is easy to operate, is safe and stable, is simple in construction, and provides increased durability.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tilt device for a patio umbrella that is easy to use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tilt device for a patio umbrella that can be operated using minimal force.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a tilt device for a patio umbrella that does not compromise the stability of the patio umbrella.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a tilt device for a patio umbrella that is simple in construction yet provides increased durability.
The objectives of the present invention are accomplished by providing a tilt device for a patio umbrella, the patio umbrella having a pole having a first pole section and a second pole section. The tilt device has a collar that is provided for slidable movement around the exterior surface of the first pole section, and a vertical spring positioned inside the first pole section and having an upper end provided in a fixed position. The tilt device further includes a coupling leg coupled to the collar and positioned inside the first pole section, with the coupling leg having a top edge that abuts the lower end of the vertical spring. The tilt device also has a guide track positioned inside the second pole section, with a bottom edge of the coupling leg positioned inside the guide track for reciprocating movement therein.